Kidnapped
by ChuChu43
Summary: "Your squinty eyes prevent you from seeing anything Flame Head!" "And your droopy eyes make everything look like fish to you Ice Queen!" "Aye! Fish!" It's been going on for hours every day now… Natsu hasn't been going on missions with me either, and my rent is due soon. So I needed to take a solo mission if I wanted to stay warm... What Lucy didn't expect was a twist in the tale.


Okay so I didn't really think this through...

I wrote this story because it's been floating in my head for ages, and I haven't had any inspiration to update my stories.

That's when I decided to make it into a real story! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I watched Natsu as he argued out his temper with Gray. I guess this was normal for them… but he seemed to be even snappier, and really fighting with Gray out of anger, not just the usual friendly rivalry. I sighed as they yelled back and forth, "Your squinty eyes prevent you from seeing anything Flame Head!" "And your droopy eyes make everything look like fish to you Ice Queen!" "Aye! Fish!" This had been going on for hours every day now… Natsu hasn't been going on missions with me either, and my rent is due soon. This means if he doesn't get out of this temper tantrum, I'll have to accept a solo mission if I want to continue living in my warm bed. Mira leaned over the bar and propped her elbows onto the counter, "Ara ara… They've been at it for days now…" I nodded with a frown, "Any good solo missions I can take Mira? My rents due soon…" She smiled and went to find a suitable one for me, "Well I have this one… but I think you should take someone with you. Maybe Natsu or Gray?" I pouted, "Come on Mira! You know they'll never tear away from each other long enough to talk to me… Plus Erza took and S-class mission, so she can't help me either." Mira frowned, "But Lucy, I don't want you to get injured." I grinned and held out my keys, "Don't worry! If anything happens, I have my friends here to help!" My keys twinkled like they were confirming my words. Mira sighed, "Okay Lucy… but if you're not back within a week I'm sending someone out to find you." I nodded, "Thanks Mira!" I ran out of the guild to go pack. The mission didn't seem too difficult, just capturing some bandits and stuff.

I hopped onto the train to Clover Town. It shouldn't take long to get there, meet with the client then just camp out in the place where they would supposedly attack female campers, and collect my rent! I should've gotten a solo mission sooner, then maybe I could have been relaxing instead of stressing about how Natsu isn't doing anything other than argue with Gray… I mean he hasn't even come over to my house in the last couple of days. I kinda miss him barging into my house… and staying in my bed… NO LUCY! You don't like it! That's why you keep 'Lucy Kicking' him out the window. I closed my eyes and listened to the rocking of the train. It was dark outside and I could just fall asleep… but then I might miss my stop… I'll just sleep later on… Yawn… I struggled to keep my eyes open as the train steadily moved towards my destination. I didn't know what happened, or when it happened… but I saw someone sitting down in front of me just before I closed my eyes and fell into deep slumber…

Mira's POV

I laughed quietly as Lucy ran out the guild doors, mission in hand. She was so panicked about missing her rent, and yet she didn't accept the solo missions I offered her because she felt like she was abandoning her partnership with Natsu. They were so cute together! Except Natsu's as dense as a brick… I hope Lucy's okay though… When I told the client someone accepted the mission, he said that the bandits were mages… I didn't know how strong they were so I wanted to send someone to find her and go with her just to be safe… but I told Lucy I wouldn't unless she doesn't return in a week. I sighed, I should send someone just to watch her though, I mean they don't have to help her unless she's really in trouble… just… making sure she's alright. I also knew the perfect person to send. As much as I think Gray would be able to protect Lucy, I just think this kind of thing should be left to Natsu, because if anyone tries to hurt 'Luce' they will be burnt to a crisp. I giggled as I imagined one of the bandits hitting on Lucy, then the overprotective Natsu coming in and claiming that no one except him is allowed to touch her. So cute! I ignored all the funny looks I was getting from the guild, aren't they used to it by now?

"Flicker, go home already!" "Why don't you go home first Air Conditioner?!" I sighed as Natsu and Gray continued fighting. Now how do I get Natsu's attention away from Gray… Hmm, I wonder why he's been so sensitive lately too… I'll ask him while I tell him about the mission. Ah I got it! I cupped my hands over my mouth, "Natsu!" I groaned when he ignored me and kept arguing, "Natsu Dragneel!" He didn't look at me and I went on to plan B, "Ah! Where's Lucy!" Every head snapped to me and Natsu was in front of me in an instant, "What happened to Luce?!" I laughed, "Don't worry I just wanted your attention! But something could happen to her if you don't help me." I said the last part in a serious tone and he nodded while he sat down, "What is it?" I pulled out another copy of Lucy's mission I had for the record book, "Lucy took this mission by herself, though I found out the bandits are actually mages, so I want you to watch her. Don't interfere with the mission, only is something goes wrong." He looked at me with shock evident in his eyes, "Why would she go on a mission without me?!" His voice was slightly pained, "It's because you haven't been going on missions with her, all you've been doing is arguing with Gray… Why is that… What's gotten into you that's making you so… angry?" He looked away, "There's this feeling I've been getting that's bothering me… It doesn't hurt… Well it does sometimes… but it's just funny and I can't put my finger on what it is." I tilted my head in confusion, "What does it feel like?" "It feels kinda bubbly, then like something's stabbing me, then like there's little happy's flying around in my tummy." I smiled, "I'll have to let you figure this one out on your own. Now go to Lucy! Here! Take the sheet with you!" I shooed Natsu out the guild doors with a grin. It seems a new couple should be forming in Fairy Tail soon!

Natsu's POV

I brushed off the pang in my chest as I ran towards the train… station… I groaned as I bought a ticket and sat on down in one of the booths. I couldn't complain now. Mira told me Luce could be in trouble, and if she got hurt it would be my fault for ignoring her when she tried to talk to me. I sighed, it's just this feeling I get when I'm around her… It makes me so confused that I can't stand it… I've never been so confused in my life… I couldn't explain it properly to Mira, and I felt too nervous to talk to Luce about it… and I never got nervous before! I looked out the window of the train, Clover Town shouldn't be too far away. The train suddenly began to move and I immediately bent over from the sickness bubbling up inside of me. I lay down on my chair and closed my eyes. I wish Luce was here… Her scent was so comforting… The train lurched side to side, making the contents in my stomach slosh around. I felt so crappy… If Luce was here, she would probably be running her slender fingers through my hair… while giggling at how pathetic I look… I sighed as I thought about her. I haven't been spending anytime with her recently… I miss her… but I guess it's my own fault for picking the stupid ice mage over her… I just needed to think… but… bleh…

There was suddenly a loud commotion in the train. People running around and talking loudly. I slowly pushed myself of the chair and began to listen in to what they were saying, "Did you hear that someone got kidnapped on this rail line on its last circuit?" "Yeah I heard some man took this beautiful blonde… She had apparently passed out as he sat down, and he took her off at Clover Town." I blocked out everything else as I felt myself burn in anger. Luce! The only beautiful blonde that came to mind was Luce. She was on the train before this one to Clover Town, and there was some man who took her… Bastard! I mumbled a bunch of curses under my breath and inwardly begged the train to move faster. If I didn't get to Luce in time, who knows what would happen! The blood was burning through my veins as the train finally began to pull into the Clover town station. I shot up and forced the door open, drowning out all the yells of annoyance at me breaking the door. I took a whiff of the air and quickly caught the scent of Luce, it was recent, fresh. There was also another smell I didn't recognise. My eyes widened with worry as I ran. I ran as fast and my legs would let me, following the scent of Luce and some dude. It brought me all through town until I reached a cave. A really dark cave…

Lucy's POV

I cracked my eyes open and looked around. I was sore all through my body and I didn't know why… I thought… I thought I was on the train to Clover Town… Oh that right. There was a man that sat down in front of me, quite handsome really, but I fell asleep… I was somewhere dark, somewhere wet, somewhere cold… I felt around for my keys, but I couldn't hear or feel them… I didn't have my whip either… I should have listened to Mira… I should've taken Natsu with me… or Gray… Natsu… I need you now… I need you… I slowly stood up and a sharp pain ran through my right leg causing me to collapse back onto the ground. I carefully touched my leg and my fingers stung at a deep wound. I cried silently, where was I… I couldn't move anywhere with a leg like this and I even if I could… I wouldn't be able to see anything… I saw a dim light growing stronger, coming closer. As it drew nearer I could make out my surroundings, I was in a cell… My keys were dangling teasingly on the opposite side of the bars… I heard someone cough loudly and a man was soon standing inside my cell. He was the man who I saw on the train… Sandy blonde hair, wavy… Deep blue eyes that could just pull you in… Slender build… but muscular… He wore all black, with the exception of a white coat… What was he… "Why am I here?" I asked in a strong voice. He chuckled, "I'm glad to see you're awake Lucy. Now, why you ask? You are about to find out very soon." His voice was elegant and gentle, but there was this look in his eye that I couldn't quite pin point… No wait… I saw it in many people… loneliness… "How do you know my name?" I questioned him, "Well you are the famous celestial mage of Fairy Tail, I'll be surprised if I didn't know you. I am Kiyo, it's a pleasure to meet you." I raised my eyebrows at him and he chuckled again, "Don't worry. I will not hurt you. I am here to tend to your wound." So is he a doctor… His face became serious, "I cannot say the others won't hurt you though… I do not wish for you to be injured but it's out of my hands… Just be happy I'm able to keep you alive…"

He went to get a first aid kit he had sitting outside the cell and sat down next to me, "So Lucy, what are you feeling right now? I assume you're scared of what could happen." I could only nod at his kind tone. He gently tended to the deep cut on my leg and I cried out in pain as the alcohol hit it, "Be still… If it wasn't for this, it would get infected." I calmed down and he placed an arm around my shoulder as he continued to heal my wound. When he was finished he wrapped a bandage around it, "Thank you Kiyo." He smiled, "I'm surprised you manage to be so kind to the person who brought you here." I looked down, "You don't seem like the kind of person to do this without reason… I'm sure there's someone behind you that's controlling you like a puppet." My voice cut through the air and his eyes flashed before he composed himself again, "I'm amazed at your observation skill. That is true though. I am just a puppet to my master, I am in great debt to him… yet I am glad I am here now, I can make sure someone like you does not die in such a place as this." My face softened at his words, "I'm glad you are here with me too… I am honestly worried about meeting the rest though… I feel as if it will not be my happiest hour…" He nodded, "I am here. Do not worry." I smiled at his words as he ruffled my hair. He stood up and helped me to my feet, "Lucy Heartfilia, you are about to find out why you are here. Please do not panic, and please do not try to fight it. There is nothing you can do until it is finished." His voice was loud and it echoed through the room, I could tell he was now doing what his master had told him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Though you can escape if someone was to save you from the outside." I froze in shock at this information and he took my hand and began to lead me out of my cell. Does that mean I can't get out from the inside… but someone can save me from the outside?

I followed Kiyo out the room and marvelled at what was outside my cell. Directly opposite the bars was a brick wall, a short one, only covering about 6 feet. Long enough to make it look like I was trapped, but I was truly just in a room that was in a large open space. After a while the lights came on and I could see people in lab coats everywhere, test tubes and experiments happening all over the place. That wasn't all though, more rooms like my own were set up everywhere. There was at least nine more in the same row as mine, and ten more going the other way… that's… about 90 rooms?! Kiyo smiled wearily, "Lucy. Welcome to Taimatsu Yozai." I looked around nervously. Kiyo held my shoulder strongly, "Let me explain, walk with me." I nodded and he brought me around the large science lab. We stopped in front of a room identical to mine, "This is exactly the same as the room you woke up in. Everyone who enters one of these room has a reason for being here, but each reason is confidential for each person, you will find out yours soon though. This room is built to be magic resistant and it's unbreakable, from the inside that is. Since each person's reason for being here is different, each person will get a different scar. Your scar was on your right leg, you are the only one with a scar there so far. The scar is made for testing purposes, and since we don't want to hurt you, it was made while you were still unconscious." He looked at me while he took a breath to check if I was okay. I slowly took it in… What was my reason… What are these testing purposes…

Kiyo moved on from the small cell, "Each room in only uncomfortable and cold for when you wake up, so tonight you'll be in a bed with the heating system on." He walked to where there were test tubes set up in an elaborate form, "Here we test chemicals for allergic reactions and for new combinations. This is again different for each person, as each would react differently. The scar also helps with this, it shows what type you are as well as your reason. The shape is the type, the placing is the reason. So your scar is just a long cut, there are many here with the same type." He continued to move and stopped in front of an area that was blocked off by a fence. There were people doing experiments here, and people who were being in the testing. Each of the people being in the testing had a scar somewhere, whether it be on their face or on their hand… but as Kiyo said, no one had a scar on their right leg, "This is where we actually test everything. We make everything over there with the test tubes, then we test them here. Parts of this is the same for each person, whereas when we test the chemicals it'll be different." He looked at me again, "I am Kiyo your personal doctor, so I will be your guard and your friend. In other words, I won't be leaving your personal space." He chuckled and I laughed along with him, "I told you the others may injure you, and that is true, which is why I am here. Though they are not trying to hurt you. We are testing things to make this world a better place. You, Lucy Heartfilia, are the rare type of person we have been looking for. With you our testing will cover all the people in the world now. In other words, everyone here is a test subject so our world is safer."

"I guess it's not as bad as I thought…" I said. Kiyo nodded, "Yes… but I can't say it won't hurt. Since you're the only person of your kind here, we have to do trial and error with you… So we don't know how you'll react." Hmm… but it is to make the world better, right…? "Kiyo, how long have you been working here?" He looked surprised at my question, "Why?" I shrugged, "Oh, it's just because you said you'll be my personal doctor, who won't be leaving my personal space… and if you worked here for a little while you must have had someone before me… What happened to them?" My voice was soft and Kiyo smiled, "Don't worry Lucy. I've been working here for two years now, and I trained for two years before that. We haven't killed anyone, and yes I've had people previous to you, though they were all male, and they've been let out." My eyes widened, "You mean they left?" He nodded with a cheesy grin, "So you shouldn't freak. You'll only stay here until testing is finished. So far the longest we kept someone here was seven months. Though it could take longer for you since you're kind is so hard to find…" "Why am I so rare anyway?" I asked the question that had been on my mind since the first time he mentioned it. He shrugged, "I have no clue. Though we didn't even know your kind existed, until we discovered someone. Your mother, she was the same type as you. Since she passed away before this actually started, we went for you. Seeing as you're her daughter, it's no shock you're the same type." I guess that makes sense… Everyone always said I was splitting image as my mother, personality wise too. I smiled, "So… What am I meant to do first?" Kiyo laughed at my enthusiasm, "First you need to rest. We want your leg to heal before we start." This place isn't as scary as I imagined it would be…

Natsu's POV

I was walking through the dark cave. I lit my hand to light the way, but it was still quite dark. I could smell Luce's scent getting stronger too. It pumped up my adrenaline knowing that I was so close. I paused when her scent suddenly came to a stop. I looked around and saw a little sticky note stuck on the wall. It seemed to have been there for a while, "Good job on making it this far, but from here on I masked their scent. Go home." I read the note out loud with a growl. I couldn't just give up here… This is Luce we're talking about! I can't leave any nakama behind let alone Luce! She's more than nakama! I grumbled at my own thoughts, what did that mean... more than nakama? I sighed and calmed down. I wouldn't be able to do anything with a temper. From here the path was split into two, then I could see that each path split into three after that. I couldn't sniff anything out, people walked down all the paths… I looked at the note, it was stuck on the left path… but they wouldn't stick it on the same path as they're going, that's too obvious… unless they knew that so they stuck in on the same path to make it look like it's the other path… Wait! People walked down all paths… They might all just bring me to the same place! I went down the left path and reached the point where it split in three. I chose the middle path and continued down the curvy path until I got to a place where it split into four. I just randomly walked though one and after going down the path I got to an area where there were 24 paths, including the one I just emerged from. Does that mean this is the point where all the paths meet? A normal person would just end up walking around in circles then… With the way it was set out, it's possible to get lost here if you didn't find your way inside. I searched around the area carefully and found a little tiny button on the floor in front of one of the paths. I firmly pressed it and I heard a whirring sound. I turned around and saw the middle of the floor was beginning to open up, bringing a spiral staircase leading downwards to view.

Kiyo's POV

_He's here. Hide her. _I heard the telepathic message and turned to Lucy, "We should take you back to your room. We've already set up a bed in there, you'll be called for dinner later." She nodded with understanding. I smiled, I'm glad she isn't as annoying as some of the other people that were brought here. By the looks of things, she didn't know her reason for being here… most people would be able to guess, I wonder if she even knew it was in her… I brought her to her room and she looked around, "It's nice! But why is there twos bed?" I laughed, "I'm not leaving your personal space remember?" She giggled, "I didn't think you'd stay in the same room as me though!" There wasn't much in the room, only two beds with comfortable bedding. Everything else wasn't really needed in a bedroom. Desks and wardrobes, they were located in another part of this building. _Make sure you cover your scent. He's a dragon slayer. _I thought about it for a second, our scent might lead him here to her room though… As much as I want her to be able to escape, I also want her to stay… I just felt this connection with her… I sent a message to the speaker, making my voice echo through all the rooms. _Everyone into the open area! We are having a disinfection. _Everyone who worked here knew it was to mask everyone's scent, but it's not like we were lying to the test subjects, it really did disinfect. I turned to Lucy, "Here put this on." I handed her a disguise, "What is it? Was that your voice?" I nodded as she put on the long, brown wig that had defined curls. She also put in the purple contacts and changed her clothes. I brought her out to the open area and as soon as we arrived the 'disinfectant' sprayed through the room, "This is to make sure no one gets sick from outside causes. It also doesn't make anyone wet, it's like a mist." She nodded in awe, "That's amazing!"

From far away I spotted the pink haired dragon slayer, "Lucy… How much do you want to go back to Fairy Tail?" She looked down, "Though I want to help the cause… I want to go back a lot… but I also don't want to leave you behind here…" I blushed at her words, "Don't worry about me Lucy. Because someone has come to save you from the outside." I nudged her to face where Dragneel was standing. She broke into a wide grin, "Natsu!" She whispered softly. She turned back to me, "But what about you… How long will it take you to pay back your debt?" I stuttered with my response, "T-Thanks for your concern… but I can't leave… My debt will be paid off the day I die…" Her eyes saddened, "No Kiyo!" I nodded, "Just leave, before he disappears…" She shook her head, "No! Not without you! You said that someone can save you from the outside. I'm getting saved and he's going to save you too!" I smiled, "I'm sorry Lucy… but they'll know where I'll be… and they'll come to take me back... It's safer for you without me… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She began to cry, "LUCE!" I knew Dragneel could smell her tears, "Lucy. Run." She cried harder as I pushed her away. Dragneel was running fast towards her and when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before lifting her up bridal style and running back up the stairs. I felt my heart squeeze as they left through the hole and it closed, "Kiyo!" A stern voice boomed through the room and I turned to it, "Yes Master." I knew he knew I was the one who let her go… That I helped her, "Come to my room now!" I tensed in fear, my punishment is to come… and it's unlikely I'll survive… I knew this when I decided to let Lucy go… Not a single test subject had died… but over 100 workers have… by the hands of the master…

Lucy's POV

Natsu held me close as he ran through the cave, "Luce are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't come with you." I cried as I thought of Kiyo, I had only just met him but he was a good friend… "Yes Natsu… Nothing happened… It's alright… but why were you avoiding me at the guild?" He exited the cave and stopped running once we were a good distance away, "Nothing happened my ass! Look at that wound on your leg! I don't think Wendy would be able to get rid of it!" I smiled at his concern, "I didn't even feel it, they did it while I was unconscious." He looked sceptical as he put me down, "But Natsu… Why were you avoiding me?" He blushed as looked away, "Well… While I was running through that cave to find you… I realised something…" I watched his blushing face and felt my own heating up, "What is it Natsu?" He took a deep breath, "From the moment I met you. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, I thought it was weird, which made you a weirdo… but recently the feeling had gotten stronger… more pleasant, yet sometimes more painful…" I took my hands and looked me in the eye, "I now know what it is." My red cheeks darkened at his intense gaze, "At first sight, I fell in love with you… and every day I kept those feelings to myself… unsure of what it was… and when you're with other people… it makes my heart ache… so… Lucy Heartfilia… I want you all to myself…" He looked nervous as he waited for my answer, "I… I love you too Natsu…" He instantly showed me a toothy grin and pulled my into a hug, "I love you so much…" I smiled as I hugged him back. He let me go and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with just as much force. I was worried about Kiyo… but I guess he knew my feelings for Natsu… and told me to go chase it… Thank you Kiyo… Thank you Natsu… Thank you…

* * *

Okay so it's strange, I know...

I didn't proof read it btw! My friend had no comments to make so I couldn't fix it.

I was thinking of making it longer, but I didn't know how to add stuff in without making it even weirder!

So I hope it wasn't to strange for your liking, I hope you enjoyed reading what's been in my brain!

Bye bye! Chu-chan


End file.
